Muy Tarde (Nalu)
by Luce Heartfilia
Summary: Por ser una rebelde en la vida, por no prestarle atención a su amor, muy tarde de entero de que él no estaría más en su compañía, y que estaria en una mejor vida.


Muy tarde

.

.

.

Se encontraba una rubia acostada sobre una mesa, con grandes ojeras de haber pasado la noche sin dormir.

Lentamente un pelirosa se le acerca, ofreciéndole comida, a lo que ella solo rechaza con mala cara, pero él insiste.

-Deja Natsu, no me molestes

Sin querer comer nada volvió a cerrar los ojos, y cuando los abre ve como el chico la graba, ella de mala gana le dice que la apague pero el solo sonrió.

-¡Para ya!

Natsu sin hacerle caso la sigue grabando a lo que Lucy se molesta más y se va.

-Eres empalagoso y molesto

Se recuesta en un sofá para seguir durmiendo pero su novio la vuelve a grabar. Más tarde Lucy se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo. Natsu lentamente la tapo.

…_**.Flas back…..**_

Se veía como Lucy bailaba con sus amigas, ingiriendo alcohol en grandes cantidades

…_**.Fin flash Back…..**_

Ya era de noche y Natsu solo observaba a Lucy, esta se movía inquieta en el sofá, algo se asomó por sus labios y Natsu preocupado se acercó a limpiarle pero ella se negó.

-Déjame, estoy bien

Y en un momento descargo todo su malestar en la polera de Natsu, volviéndose a recostar se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente despertó y vio a Natsu en el suelo durmiendo apoyado en el sofá y tomándole la mano. Indicándole de que la había cuidado toda la noche. Lentamente le acaricio la oreja.

Ya en la noche Natsu graba una mesa para dos, acomodada exclusivamente por él, por el pasillo aparece Lucy con un vestido negro escotado, el solo sonríe pero se da cuenta de que saldría esa noche. Natsu al verla tan desabrigada la tapo con una manta, pero ella se la quito de forma molesta.

-Déjame, estoy bien así

Y sin delicadez alguna se la aventó en la cara y se va.

…_**.:En la fiesta:…**_

Lucy con una copa en su mano bailaba al son de la música, en el acto empujando a una albina. La chica de ojos azules se da vuelta y le da una cachetada a lo que Lucy responder tirándole el contenido de su vaso en la cara y vestido.

Y así comenzaron una pelea con tirones de pelos y golpes.

…_**.:En la mañana siguiente:…**_

Natsu curaba la herida que se encontraba en la comisura del labio de Lucy mientras está enfadada le hablaba.

-¡Es maldita Lisanna es una perra!

Y de un manotazo quita la mano de Natsu de su rostro.

El solo la mira con tristeza y desvía la mirada y le dice.

-¿Lucy cuando pararas?, andas de fiesta en fiesta y a mí me ignoras, por favor deja de pelear, se supone que ella es tu amiga.

Ella solo la mira atónita.

En una amplia habitación se encontraban los dos recostados de espaldas, aparentemente dormidos pero Natsu se removía con su mano en el estómago y tosiendo repetidas veces.

A lo cual Lucy reacciono abrazándolo por la espalda, pero Natsu se levantó aun tosiendo se dirigió al baño.

Ya en el baño la toz seso y mirando su mano cayo de rodillas, había sangre, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente solo se lamentaba.

A la mañana siguiente Lucy amaneció sola en esa gran cama, se levantó y poso su vista en el reloj que le indicaba las 8:15 de la madrugada.

Lo espero por mucho tiempo hasta que Natsu apareció. Lucy se levantó rápidamente para detenerlo pero este solo paso de largo, pero Lucy más rápida lo tomo de la mano, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Dónde andabas? ¿Estabas con otra?

Pero al no tener respuesta grita

-¡Responde!

Pero el solo ignorándola y soltándose de su agarre sigue caminando, un hilo de sangre cae de su nariz pero al poco tiempo cae al suelo desmayado.

-¡Natsu!

Lucy solo corre a su lado para verificar que pasaba.

En la puerta de una habitación de hospital, Lucy entraba encontrándose a Natsu conectado a un suero y la máquina que verificaba su pulso.

Natsu al darse cuenta de su presencia solo se dio vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda.

La rubia lentamente se acercó a él y le toco el hombro y como si veneno se tratase Natsu apretó con firmeza sus ojos.

Lucy se acercó a su rostro y le beso la mejilla, Natsu solo apretó más su ceño en señal de dolor, y así quedaron hasta la tarde.

Los dos llorando.

Más tarde Lucy saco al patio a Natsu en una silla de ruedas.

Pasando el tiempo Lucy iba todos los días a la clínica, conversaba con él, le leía, lo alimentaba y lo sacaba al aire fresco.

Un día Lucy revisaba la cámara, viendo el video que Natsu grabo en donde salía ella la mañana en la que la cuido.

Lagrimas caían por sus ojos mientras escuchaba la voz de Natsu.

-"Lucy te amo tanto y sin importar que o estaré para ti siempre, te amo, te amo y no lo olvides".- y una gran sonrisa de las suyas apareció en su rostro.

Dejando la cámara de lado cogió su celular que tenía una llamada entrante, rápidamente contesto y salió rumbo a la clínica.

-Natsu…

Una vez llegando a la clínica el doctor junto a una enfermera pasaron rápidamente por el lado de ella pero sin antes detenerse para decirles el estado de Dragneel.

Una vez que llego a la puerta vio como la mascarilla de oxígeno estaba ensangrentada, Natsu tocia mientras se revolvía en la cama, la enfermera aplicaba más oxígeno.

Natsu apretaba las sábanas blancas en sus manos echas puños y se removía cada vez más.

La máquina comenzó a sonar más fuerte, mientras las lágrimas de Lucy caían sin control.

Golpeando el vidrio vio como Natsu la miro y dedicándole una débil pero tierna sonrisa, para luego cerrar sus ojos y sumirse al sueño sin fin.

Lucy entro a la habitación una vez de que los médicos la abandonaron a paso lento pero firme se acercó a la camilla donde estaba Natsu con una cara llena de paz.

Moviéndolo suavemente le dijo.

-Natsu, por favor, esto no es gracioso, deja de jugar…

Pero al no obtener respuesta rompió en llanto nuevamente sabiendo de que él no estaba jugando, movía con mucha rudeza la camilla mientras su llanto desgarrador inundaba la habitación.

-¡Natsu no me dejes! ¡Vuelve por favor! Yo también… ¡Te amo!

Pero sus palabras solo quedaron en el aire mientras se aferraba al inerte cuerpo del que alguna vez fue su amor.

Y ahora lo perdió.

.

.

.


End file.
